


The Emi Route

by orphan_account



Series: Katawa series [1]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Emi Route

Emi and I slowed to a halt after our morning run. It had taken a long time, but finally, I could almost match her speed. "Wow, that's great Hisao!" Emi says, "But you know, I wasn't running at full speed today".

 

"Just keep telling yourself that" I reply jokingly. We don't say much else as we walk towards the nurse's office. Thanks to Emi's insistence to run everyday I haven't had a problem with my heart in a while and have gradually been getting fitter. Because of this we've gotten closer and closer over time.

 

"Hey Hisao, are you OK?" Emi asks, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" I tell her. She smiles at me sweetly then places her hands at the back of my head and pulls me down so she can kiss me, our lips interlock for a while before we finally break apart.

 

We have reached the nurse's office by now and Emi goes inside first, leaving me to stand outside for a couple of minutes. She emerges with a smile on her face and I go inside.

"Hello Hisao, how is your heart today?" The nurse asks me.

"It's been fine, thanks" I say.

The nurse smiles at this. "Well, as long as you keep taking your meds you should be okay".

I leave his office and go to take a shower. The water is hot, which is unusual for this time of the morning but, hey, I'm not complaining, as it's nice to have a hot shower.

 

Somehow I get to class on time, even though I spent more time in the shower than intended. Class passes quickly and the second it finishes I race up to the roof where I find Emi, but for some reason not Rin.

Emi sees me and runs over, before jumping up and grabbing me in a tight hug. I am slightly caught off balance and have to lean against the fence to stop myself from falling over.

 

“What brought this on Emi?” I ask.

She pouts. “Why, what’s wrong with me wanting to hug my boyfriend once in awhile?”.

“It’s just…” I trail off, unsure of what to say, out of character, unusual for you, I give up. Trying to change the subject I ask “What do you think has happened to Rin?”. At this Emi looks at me quizzically before answering “I think she had some work to catch up on,  maybe”.

I feel Emi’s grip loosen a little and grab on to her so she doesn’t fall.

“Hey Hisao, your hand is…”. I look at both of my hands and see that I have grabbed her ass. Embarrassedly I let go, but the sudden shift of weight makes me turn around and fall over. As I try to get up I find Emi is in the reverse cowgirl position.

Emi looks at me suggestively and whispers “Couldn’t you wait Hisao” before breaking into a fit of laughter and getting off me.

“Sorry, sorry” she giggles “I just couldn’t resist”. She looks thoughtful for a moment “Though, if you wanted you could come over tonight”.

 

I kiss her full on the lips and gently put my arms around her. We stay like that until we hear the sound of the bell and are forced to go back to our respective class rooms.

 

When the school day finally finishes Emi finds me almost instantly and takes my hand eagerly, dragging me away from the crowd of people. “Wait Emi where are we going?” I ask.

 

She turns around and with a glint in her eye replies “Where else, my room”

“Why yours though, mine’s closer, and we don’t have to worry about Rin walking in on us”, at this Emi turns around and pouts.

“What about the crazy person who lives next to you?”. This is a good point. I hadn’t taken Kenji into account.

“Then what are we going to do about dinner?” I ask

Emi turns around “Really Hisao, I wasn’t expecting you to back out” she says, looking disappointed. After making me feel like a horrible human being she then says “Joking, I actually made dinner for us”.

 

When we reach her room Emi wastes no time and in a few seconds is bare chested and sitting on the side of her bed. I join her and she hugs me, it takes me a few seconds to realize but I can feel her breasts pressing up against me. I look at her and see that she really is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, her eyes are closed and she has a peaceful expression on her face, I lean in to kiss her and her sweet lips part for me.

 

Emi moves herself onto my lap, still kissing, but she starts to slide off her skirt and panties. When she is fully naked she lies down on her bed and covers her nipples with her fingertips, she looks away from me and blushes slightly.

“Are you embarrassed Emi?” I ask her

“W-What makes you think I’m embarrassed or anything, just hurry up” Emi blurts out

She pulls me closer to her and I slowly enter her moist pussy. She lets out a moan and I am struck by her cuteness. Emi hugs me tight and I begin to get a rhythm going, I slowly start thrusting myself inside of her.

 

I feel Emi’s legs wrap around me and I stand up, making her take the whole length of my cock. Emi begins to ride my cock and I feel her chest press into mine, Emi begins to moan faster, and louder too.

 

“Hisao” she manages to say in between moans of pleasure “Hisao, I’m going to cum”

“Emi-chan, I’m going to as well”. Emi begins to ride my cock faster and faster as she closes her eyes and pulls me in closer. I feel her boobs even more than before.

 

Emi throws her head back with a look of ecstasy on her face and I cum with her. Shit I’m not using protection. Ah well it should be okay.

 

Emi collapses onto the bed and I lie down with her, exhausted. I can feel Emi hugging me and we both go to sleep without a care in the world.

 

The next day we both wake up quite late in the morning, having missed first period. Emi rolls over on to me, her face only a couple of inches away from mine.

“There’s no point in getting up now, so want to do it again?” She asks. How could I refuse her.

 

In seconds I am inside Emi, who is still naked after last night and we are holding each other tightly. She kisses my on the lips and we stay locked in that position and don’t move for several minutes. After she breaks our kiss she starts riding on my cock even harder, I sit up and, not wanting to feel useless start to tease her nipples. Thank God Emi cuts her nails as she is holding me as tightly as she can.

 

I push her down onto her back and feel her legs wrap  around my back as we cum together.

  
We stay in bed for the remainder of the day, doing nothing in particular, but not getting changed. We remain that way until Rin walks in and seeing us together, gives us a suggestive smile and walks out.


End file.
